vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Evergarden
Summary Violet Evergarden (ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン Vaioretto Evāgāden) Is the main protagonist of the Violet Evergarden series. She's an orphan who was adopted by Gilbert Bougainvillea and became a child soldier who exhibited extraordinary fighting capabilities. After the war, Violet started working as an Auto Memory Doll at the CH postal company to understand the meaning behind Gilbert's last words, "I love you". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with weapons, 9-A '''with "Witchcraft" '''Name: Violet Evergarden, "Leidenschaftlich's Soldier Maiden" Origin: Violet Evergarden Gender: Female Age: Unknown, presumably around 14 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled using melee and ranged weapons, she can shoot with very good accuracy), Martial Arts Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Violet has exceptional senses that allow her to locate small and distant objects), Resistance to pain (She doesn't react very strongly to pain, and was able to easily endure her pain after losing both arms). Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can deal punches that are this powerful, stopped a speeding train with a firm clutch of the brake, albeit both her prosthetic arms blew off), higher with weapons, Small Building level 'with "Witchcraft" (Able to use a massive battle axe with a total length greater than her height to kill her enemies with no notable difficulty) 'Speed: Superhuman '''(She is able to briefly run on water, which requires a person to reach speeds up to 30 meters per second), with '''Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed (Able to dodge and react to a small group of soldiers shooting at her with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Violet is able to carry and swing her huge battle axe with casual ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, higher with weapons, Small Building Class with "Witchcraft" Durability: At least Wall level (Her body is able to easily withstand using weapons weighting about 136.9 kilograms), at least Small Building level+ '''with her prosthetic metal arms, possibly '''higher (Was able to deflect an explosion) Stamina: Very high (She was capable of massacring numerous soldiers without getting tired), was able to still fight after losing both of her arms in combat Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Her prosthetic metal arms that are made out of Adamant Silver, a custom-built battle axe named "Witchcraft", pistol, knives. Intelligence: Gifted (She has shown to quickly develop new skills, like mastering how to use a typewriter within only a day of practice, for example). Considered by many to be a top rated Auto Memory Doll. During the war, she was infamous for her skill in combat. Before her training in the military, Violet was noted to be very proficient in the use of weapons and martial arts. Even with weapons she never used before, she can still use them nearly flawlessly to kill others. Weaknesses: Most normal human weaknesses. Refuses to kill, usually prefers not to use any lethal weapons in combat. Her prosthetic metal arms are vulnerable to heat, causing them to become very susceptible to physical interactions for a time period. They can also be broken easily if hit in certain areas such as the joints. Note: This profile is mostly based on Violet's anime counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) Mikasa Ackerman Profile (Note: Both were 9-A, with speed equalized, and both were bloodlusted) Tokaku Azuma (Akuma no Riddle) Tokaku Azuma Profile (Note: Both were 9-B, bloodlusted, and the range was 10 meters) Ryuuguu Rena (Higurashi - When They Cry) Rena's Profile (Anime Rena was used, 9-A versions were used, Rena had preparation time, the speed was equalized, and both were bloodlusted) Sumireko Hanabusa (Akuma no Riddle) Sumireko Hanabusa profile (Both were 9-B, and the speed was equalized) Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends ) Thomas profile (9-A versions were used, the speed was equalized and the range was 20 meters) Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Yuno Gasai's Profile (Note: Witchcraft was restricted and this is human Yuno, both were bloodlusted and speed equal with starting range being 20 meters) Anri Sonohara (Durarara!!) Anri's profile (Note: Speed was equalized, both bloodlusted and Violet's Witchcraft was restricted) Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap's profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Springtrap had the phantom animatronic and Violet's Witchcraft was restricted) Notable Losses: Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) Leon's profile (Note: Both were in-character) Master Chief (Halo) Master Chief's Profile (Note: 9-A '''versions were used and speed was equalized) Batman (Post-Flashpoint) (DC Comics) Batman's Profile (Speed was equalized) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Violet Evergarden Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Soldiers Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Orphans Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 9